


just want your kiss

by tumbleoutyourhair



Series: flying and burning [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Simmons, Smitten Wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: “um, i’m simmons. we’re neighbours–obviously. so, welcome to the neighbourhood?”wash sticks his hand out for a shake and when it wraps around simmons’ its big and warm and firm and simmons is so totally fucked. he grins, pleased, and says, “i think this is going to be the start to a beautiful friendship, simmons.”oh no





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: i think it was a first kiss scenario. possibly. maybe. sure let's go with that.
> 
> rated for like three naughty words.
> 
> when i first wrote this i was like wtf is happening wtf am i doing i'm so sorry to everyone that sees this but now i've reread it a couple of times and i'm like damn me this is hella cute good job!!!!
> 
> so. take that as you will???

wash and his family move in next door the summer simmons turns 16. 

he’s sitting in the tree that overhangs into both of their backyards, trying to take a chunk out of his summer reading, but getting distracted by the constant parade of people in and out of the house.

it peters out once the moving truck pulls away, and simmons is left to his book in peace. he barely notices the sun travelling across the sky, so he definitely doesn’t notice the figure standing at the bottom of the tree.

“hey!”

simmons squawks, book flying, and nearly topples to the ground below. he manages to wrap around the branch and is left hanging there like an awkward sloth.

“shit, sorry! are you okay?”

twisting his head around, simmons comes face-to-face with his new neighbour.

_oh no_

even upside down its easy to see how attractive he is. grey eyes and messy blonde hair, coupled with a lopsided grin and simmons can feel the blood rushing to his face–and not just because of his position.

“i didn’t mean to startle you. i’m wash.”

“uh,” simmons says intelligently.

wash tilts his head. “are you alright?”

“yes!” he blurts loudly. “i mean, yes, of course. i’m completely fine. totally not unokay.”

wash’s mouth twists like he’s trying not to laugh. “if you say so. do you need help getting down?”

“whaaaaaaaat, no, i’m practically part koala. i could get down in my sleep!”

wash smiles at him with all his teeth and simmons nearly slips. “i can see that. you do look pretty cuddly.”

simmons makes a terrible noise and wash just laughs, not unkindly. figuring he’s humiliated himself enough, he manages to get himself on his feet and rescues his book from the grass. wash is still smiling at him when he straightens up and it’s still definitely not helping his complexion.

“um, i’m simmons. we’re neighbours–obviously. so, welcome to the neighbourhood?”

wash sticks his hand out for a shake and when it wraps around simmons’ its big and warm and firm and simmons is so totally fucked. he grins, pleased, and says, “i think this is going to be the start to a beautiful friendship, simmons.”

_oh no_  

it really goes downhill from there. wash has apparently decided simmons is a friendless loser (which is completely inaccurate simmons has friends) and has taken him under his wing. it turns out wash isn’t new to the city, but just moved so he’d have a shorter commute to his school–moi, where simmons will be starting in the fall.

wash gets introduced to simmons’ other friends and gets on with practically all of them–even church, which is a complete surprise to everyone. that summer his little group goes on more social outings than they have in probably the last three summers together. they meet wash’s friends from school and together go to the beach, the drive-in across town, more house parties than simmons can shake a stick at, and on one memorable occasion camping in the woods which is followed by a unanimous decision to never do that again.

throughout it all wash never ditches simmons for his older friends. he orbits through the groups, making sure simmons isn’t being terrorized by south or maine, and goes bad pickup line for bad pickup line with tucker.

_and he’s so touchy_  

he’s always slinging an arm around simmons’ shoulders, ruffling his curls, and once, under the influence of alcohol of course duh that’s the only reason, picking out constellations in the freckles on his shoulders. simmons doesn’t know what to do with himself and he’s going out of his mind.

grif rolls his eyes and tells him that he’s amazed that someone as smart as simmons can be so dumb. donut coos and rhapsodizes about young love, and york is constantly shooting him finger guns.

it comes to a head at one of the last house parties of the summer. ct’s parents are out of town, and her boyfriend is in, so they’re all taking advantage of her sprawling backyard and in-ground fire pit. 

simmons is feeling flushed and relaxed and he’s lounging in one of the massive bowl-shaped wicker chairs away from the shenanigans. he can see carolina and tex locked in a vicious beer pong battle that everyone seems to be actively avoiding. donut and doc are cuddling in the hammock, and seem to be trying to lure caboose to come and join them. maine is actively tossing willing participants into the pool and wash–

“there you are!”

wash is flopping onto the grass at simmons’ feet, bare-chested and damp. he smirks at simmons, eyes at half-mast and his hair mussed like someone’s been tangling their fingers in it.

he looks like simmons’ worst nightmare.

“hiding away from south and her tequila?”

she’d actually managed to get a few of those down simmons’ throat before he’d distracted her with tucker, so he manages not to trip over his own tongue when he replies, “hiding from tex and carolina actually. they want a referee.”

wash barks out a laugh and simmons watches a bead of water roll across one of his shouder. “no wonder york and church are hiding inside.”

simmons squints over at the girls and honestly has no idea what possesses him to say: “i mean i know every guy’s dream is to be in a threesome with two chicks but you couldn’t pay me to be in that sandwich.”

wash keels over with silent laughter and simmons is thankful for the setting sun behind him so maybe his red skin isn’t too obvious. he jumps when wash claps a hand on his bare ankle, wheezing as he gets his breath back. 

wiping away a tear, wash grins up at him. “what, not a two girl kind of man, simmons?”

simmons clears his throat and stares down hard at his hands. “n-no. i’m actually more of a one _guy_  kind of–guy.”

wash is silent for the longest instant of simmons’ life before he leans in to catch his gaze. “want me to set you up with north?”

simmons lets out a relieved laugh and kicks gently at the blonde. “no, i don’t want to date north.”

wash nods sagely, stroking his chin like he has a beard. “hm, you’re right. he’s a bit of a soft touch that one. what about maine? i know he seems like a gentle giant but i’ve heard he’s an animal everywhere else,” he says with a lewd eyebrow waggle.

“when have you ever heard someone describe _maine_  as a _gentle giant_ ,” simmons says incredulously, looking over at where said giant just tossed _grif_  into the pool one-handed. 

“true,” wash says. he turns back with another smarmy grin on his face. “i’m sure he’d be gentle if you asked.”

he laughs as simmons squawks and tries to kick him, harder this time. “ _no,_  i don’t want to have sex with _maine_ ,” he hisses.

the blonde grins, easily wrapping his large hands around simmons’ feet. “well depending on how you feel about tucker, we’ve kind of reached the end of our social circle. unless of course–”

“what, no! i don’t want to sleep with any of them,” he growls, trying to pull his feet away. “why would i want to have sex with anyone when i haven’t even _kissed_ anybody yet?!”

wash freezes and he immediately claps both hands over his mouth. he looks around frantically but no one even so much as glances in their direction. his breathing is a little shaky, but wash is rubbing soothing circles against his ankles and is watching him quietly.

“hey, it’s okay. i was just teasing. i didn’t meant to make you upset.”

simmons lowers his hands, slowly shaking his head. “no, it’s–you didn’t upset me, i just. no one knows.”

wash pauses. “really? not even grif?”

he shakes his head, biting his lip and trying hard to will the flush out of his cheeks. “no, i don’t–i don’t think he’d be a dick about it. not knowingly anyways. but he might let something slip in front of someone and _no one_  in this group can keep a secret–and church would _definitely_  be an asshole about it–”

“tex would kick his ass for it,” wash interrupts gently, eyes crinkling at the corners.

he huffs out a weak laugh. “i’m not scared that they’d be cruel about it. it’s… it’s just _embarrassing_.”

frowning, wash tilts his head and sways forward. “no it isn’t. you’re young still. this isn’t something you have to rush in to.”

simmons groans. “i know! oh my god you sound like my _mom_.”

wash chuckles, and shifts onto his knees. “well i certainly hope not. because i was going to ask if i could kiss you and that would just make things awkward.”

simmons stares at him for a long moment, before he gargles out a strangled, “ _what_?”

the sun is definitely set now, so maybe it’s just his eyes playing tricks on him but wash might actually be blushing. “it might be cheesy, but i think a first kiss should be special–or at least with someone you like.”

maine’s thrown him into the pool and he hit his head. he’s drowning. that’s actually what’s happening here because there’s no way in hell this is _actually happening._

wash furrows his brow. “are you okay? you don’t seem like you’re breathing.”

simmons chokes on an inhale. “ _what is happening right now_?”

“you can’t actually not know,” wash says, despairing. “grif kept making all those jokes, but. i haven’t exactly been subtle here.”

“you- _-subtle_ –do you _like me_?!”

wash rolls his eyes fondly. “yes, simmons, that is what i’m trying to tell you here.”

he can’t do anything but gape, and slowly the amusement falls from wash’s face. he drops his gaze and chews on his lower lip. “look, this–it doesn’t have to change anything. i’m sorry that i sprung this on you. i’ll just– _mmph_.” 

he’s cut off when simmons squeezes his eyes shut and lunges forward before wash can keep talking and take anything back. the angle is off and really simmons didn’t exactly _look_  before he leapt and he winces as their teeth clack.

simmons rears back, face on fire, and glances around furtively to make sure no one saw that complete _nightmare_  of a kiss. when he looks back down at wash his breath catches in his throat. wash’s eyes are still closed, and his lips are damp and parted the tiniest bit. his eyes slowly flutter open and when his gaze meets simmons’ his face breaks into a blinding smile.

“well,” his tongue darts out to moisten his lower lips and simmons’ swallows harshly, “there’s definitely room for improvement.”

he laughs when simmons squawks and leans forward to swallow his protests with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> come to my [tumblr](http://agentwashingtrash.tumblr.com/). we'll talk about space gays.


End file.
